But I Do Love You
by LolaCherryColaGirl
Summary: Alice Longbottom does not like to have rain on her shoe, but she does love Frank. Songfic. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or But I Do Love You by Leann Rimes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or But I Do Love You by Leann Rimes.

**Summary: **Alice Longbottom does not like to have rain on her shoe, but she does love Frank. Songfic. Oneshot.

**But I Do Love You**

_I don't like to be alone in the night_

Alice Longbottom lay shivering in the bed she usually shared with her husband, and despite the moonlight falling through the window and sound of the night she wasn't asleep. Ever since horrible nightmares had started to occur each night since she was little, she'd despised sleeping alone with no one to calm her.

_And I don't like to hear I'm wrong, when I'm right_

Frank would always tell her that the dreams couldn't harm her and she was safe even with him gone for a mission for The Order, but she never believed him and disliked him arguing with her. According to her head there could be no doubt that she was right about her own feelings, and Frank should just agree.

_And I don't like to have the rain on my shoe, but I do love you__, but I do love you_

His footsteps coming up the stairs frighten her at first, and Alice pulls the covers further up, covering every part of her face up until the light eyes peeking out. Her entire body is stiff and alert, ready to grab for her wand, as the squeaky bedroom door is being opened and a soaked figure enters the bedroom.

But finally mild, blue eyes and blonde hair falling around the familiar, freckled face is visible to her and as Alice recognizes Frank a loving feeling so strong she doesn't even remember to reprimand him about not dripping rain on her new shoes rushes through her body.

_I don't like to see the sky painted grey _

Their eyes find each other as Frank turns on the lights in their bedroom and words would never come to describe what they're wordlessly telling each other. Not until Frank shrugs off his jacket, wet from the rain does Alice dare to look outside her window and notices the depressing grey skies. _God, how she hates autumn!_ Spring is her favourite season.

_And I don't like when nothing's going my way_

When she felt she'd glared at the grey sky and falling rain enough Alice returns her attention to Frank who is still undressing, and with a coy smile she pushes the covers from his part of the bed aside, inviting him to join her. Her brown hair is tousled from sleep and she's wearing one of his old t-shirts, but she still looks absolutely beautiful to Frank.

He still insists on taking a quick shower to get warm again, barely managing to ignore Alice's suggestion on how to get him warm again. She hears him chuckle when he leaves the room at her pouty expression and loud huff of annoyance. Like a petulant child Alice hates when she doesn't get her way.

_And I don't like to be the one with the blues, but I do love you, but I do love you_

Disappointment is washing over Alice as she really hears Frank turn on the shower in the small bathroom down the hall, and she angrily punches her pillow before lying down, her back turned towards the door. A clear message for Frank once he enters again.

But she still can't resist the sight of him with only a white towel wrapped around his waist, exposing most of his body to her and she turns around, opening her arms, inviting him once again. After all she loves him. And then he joins her in bed.

_Love everything about the way you're loving me_

It would be absolutely impossible for her to deny that Frank doesn't love her back, and she loves all the different ways he can express. Roughly in bed, gently when she's sitting in their living room with a good book and he brings her a warm cup of tea and turns on the lights so she doesn't have to strain her eyes, and constantly. Always, always, always a little reassuring touch, smile or look.

_The way your lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep_

One of the things Alice finds mostly adorable about Frank is the way he always snuggles closer to her in his sleep or just before he falls asleep, as if he just has to have her in his arms. And then his head is on her shoulder, and the feeling of his breathing on her skin is worth more than anything she can think of. After knowing he's endangering himself, the feeling of his life is her favourite one.

_And I love to kiss you in the rain, I love everything you do, oh I do_

The next morning Frank leaves early for work and Alice get's up with him, enjoying a quiet moment when they eat their breakfast, just before he pulls her with him outside in the rain and passionately kisses her goodbye. And even if she can't stand autumn and the cold rain and winds it bring, she still loves Frank for kissing her in the rain.

_I don't like to turn the radio on, just to find I missed my favourite song_

Walking back into their kitchen to clean up Alice turns on the radio and breaks into a smile as she hears the familiar words of a Muggle song, only to realize it was the ending and she just missed it. With an annoyed growl she begins cleaning the dishes to another song, not enjoying it all and she eventually turns off the radio just when an owl approaches the house, delivering a letter from Frank telling her to meet him and Dumbledore. Sick with worry she appararates.

_And I don't like to be the last with the news_

Alice is sitting in a chair next to Frank, both of them seated across from Albus Dumbledore, the old wizard frowning and looking at them with deep sorrow as he repeats what he has earlier told Frank about a prophecy possibly concerning their unborn son.

With her hands resting protectively on her stomach Alice turns to Frank with a cruel glare, the feeling of being angry with him so strangely foreign to her, but none the less tears of anger are streaming down her cheeks as she accuses him for not telling her earlier.

Once her words become inaudible, lost in her sobs Frank stands up, wrapping his arms around his wife and explaining that the only reason he hadn't told her was because he had been desperately searching for a way to fix it all. To make her happy. Alice becomes quiet in his arms as Frank presses reassuring kisses against her temple, and her fingers stroke the ends of his hair, wordlessly assuring the other of their love. And that it'll always be there, helping them to get through when they need it.

_But I do love you …_

**A/N: **So this just kind of wrote itself in my head when I was listening to But I Do Love You by Leann Rimes and decided to put pen to paper. Or well fingers to keyboard. Please review and tell me what you think.

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


End file.
